minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucked In Minecraft Vs The Blazing hot sun: The Fire Master. Fanfic adaption.
After saving minecraft a 2nd Time, i Became a Skilled and powerful Person, I Became.. the 22nd Saviour Of Minecraft. But then Inferno Blazer Challenged Me to a Battle. No Body Knows what Happened. But Ill Tell You what Happened, I Am... Lance Laserna, The 22nd Saviour Of Minecraft. Chapter 1 I Woke up In My normal Real Life Bed, I finally got some sleep in the real world, You know why? i Only Got to sleep In That digital Game, Minecraft! I Almost ALWAYS wanted to stay in bed, Because its super comfortable. "I Think i should just brush my teeth, Take a shower, And Change my Clothes, Then go In Minecraft." I Said, Talking Fast. I Went to The bathroom. I Reached for the toothbrush, Put Toothpaste on my toothbrush, And i was about to brush my teeth, When suddenly i hallucinated. I Looked at Myself in the mirror. And Guess what. I LOOKED LIKE MY MINECRAFT SELF! "What the heck!" I Surprisingly Yelled. I stopped hallucinating and I Fell. The toothbrush went on My Face. "Ugh....." I Groaned. Then I washed my face. then I started brushing my teeth, I took A Shower. (Showers are cool.) And I Changed my clothes To A Creeper Shirt, And Black Pants, and Guess what! NO UNDERWEAR! i went on my minecraft Game and Logged in on my world. Then i Placed the mysterious ore i mined before to get in minecraft, And mined it. I Immediately Got sucked in Minecraft. Quicker than usual. Chapter 2 I Woke Up Again, This time, In Minecraft, On The Grass, In Craftville. I Smiled, "Its Good to be back." I Happily Said, I Got up, And started walking to Tylers house. I Opened the door, And then I saw All Of my friends, Playing cards in Minecraft. "Hey Lance!" Tyler Exclaimed, "We've been Waiting for you!" "Oh hey Tyler!" I Replied. "Wanna play, Go Fish?" Joshua asked. "Sure!" I Cried. "Im good at that game!" Then me and my friends started playing. I was 2nd place, Joshua was 1st Place, Tyler Was 3rd Place, Owen was 4th place, and peter was 5th Place. "Good game, Good Game." Everyone In Tylers house Said. "Hey," Said Tyler. "Lets Go Watch a Movie, The Movie Is Called, The Final Countdown.. it Came out Today!" "Ok!" I Exclaimed, "Lets Go!" So me And My friends ran to the minecraftia theatres. We got there, and guess what, To get the tornado wing combo and watch the movie, it costs 42 Emeralds, And 100 Diamonds! "Okay then." Tyler Said, Tyler turned into his creeper form and Barfed out 359 Diamonds." Then he quickly turned back into his human form, And we got to watch the movie, thanks to tyler. We sat in the seats. I was sitting beside Tyler, Joshua sat beside owen, And Owen Sat beside Peter. This movie turned to be a very good movie, It had Good action, And Adventure. "I wish i could keep on watching." Joshua sighed, "But i gotta go to the bathroo-" A Big explosion was heard, And people were seen running away, screaming in terror. The movie shut down. And the Speakers said,"Everyone get out! There is danger, This is not a dri-" The speakers cut off. Me and my friends ran out of the Theatres When I saw someone standing in front of me 6 Blocks away. The fire fist suddenly smashed near Tyler, Startling Him. "I want To fight Lance." That guy said Angrily. "I Accept Your Request." I Said, Bravely, "And who the heck are you?" "I am Inferno Blazer, Max shinzels Brother." I Stepped Up. "Ok then, Lets dance!" this was Going to Be a Hard Battle. Chapter 3 I Was teleported to a arena where Inferno Blazer was, And Then Inferno Blazer said "NOW We can battle." Inferno Blazer Ran at me and punched me with his fire fists, Barraging me. I Managed to block the last 20 With my swords, But then, MY EQUISTIA BURNT AND BROKE! "Noooo!!!" I Cried. Then i got punched to a wall. I quickly got off the wall, And said to inferno blazer, "You broke my Equistia!" "Meh, I don't Care." Inferno Blazer said, sarcastically, Now it was my turn to attack, So i Barraged with my Hyperblade, My only sword. only Making more fire blowing up close to my face as I Barraged. "This guy is strong," I Said While barraging. "Whatever. Then try THIS!!!" I kept on barraging T.B.A Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Movie Fanfictions